Clock Shock!
"Clock Shock" '''is the 375th episode of the Tweenies and was first broadcast on 2nd April 2002. https://www.bbc.co.uk/search?q=tweenies+clock+shock&sa_f=search-product&scope=. Original UK Air Date '''Episode Guide: The episode begins like normal with one of the characters pressing the Tweenie Clock. In this episode, that character is Max. The Tweenie Clock isn't going well today. First it stops at Messy Time which prompts the Tweenies to express how this is not right. Milo then tells Max to press the Clock again, and he does. This time, it successfully stops at Song Time (like it would normally) and the Tweenies proceed to sing Hickory Dickory Dock. After singing the song once, Jake states that they should do it again but is quickly interrupted by the Tweenie Clock being pressed, however nobody is seen next to the Clock and Bella questions who pressed it. Fizz states that it may have been Max, and it stops at Story Time. The Tweenies gather at the seats looking for Max, who they assume is hiding from them. The Clock is then heard once again in the background, leading the Tweenies to realise that it is starting by itself. This time trouble comes to playgroup, the Clock's tune goes from high to low, then low to high. Bella knows it doesn't sound right, it is strange and as Milo will say it is "strangarooni"! The Clock plays fast until it stops. Surprise Time is stopped at by the Clock and Max appears from behind the curtain stating that the Clock will break if they keep playing with it. However, the Tweenies tell Max that the Clock is starting by itself, and it wasn't their fault. Jake tells him what the matter is with it. The Clock starts again. More and more trouble comes to playgroup again and again, its tune is rapidly increased along with the lights going in the usual circular motion extremely fast. Milo thinks that the Clock just won't stop, but Jake think he doesn't like the look of it. The Clock is seen sparking which eventually goes faster and then fastest, and then a lot fastest, and then so fast the circular motion has one circle each at ten times more in one second, until it leads to it exploding, and then a faint dead sound of the smoke. The Clock tune is no more. Max says that it might have blown a fuse, and Jake think it is broken. He goes to get his tool-kit to fix it right. Judy arrives back at the Playgroup with Doodles and Izzles and the Tweenies explain what happened. It seems to the Tweenie Dogs that they missed the clock break. They decide to create something whilst they wait for Max to fix the Clock. Judy is embarrassed when she tells them to "press the clock"! Milo pretends to be the Tweenie Clock and they declare that it's Messy Time. They all create a replica Tweenie Clock and each colour represents a 'special' time for each Tweenie. Bella decides to call her time 'Bella Says' time, Fizz calls her 'Princess' time, Jake calls his 'Dotman' time and Milo calls his 'Horrible Hairy Monster' time. The Tweenies argue over which time should be first, to which Judy says they should all play together Bella Says where Bella And Fizz & Judy play like Simon Says Who Ever Loses Dotman Chases A Horrible Monster Fizz Kiss Him Into A Prince Milo Says Judy Been Taken By A Real Horrible Monster! Is Izzles Whos Over There The Tweenies Chases The Horrible Hairy Monster While Save Judy Soon Izzles Push The Button And Says, Tweenie Clock Where Will It Stop? It's Run Around The Playroom Time! Meanwhile, Doodles and Izzles try to help Max fix the Clock by handing him his tools, but quickly get confused as they don't know what Max is referring to. Max eventually thinks he's fixed the Clock and tries to test it. However, it doesn't do anything. Jake bends down and picks up a part which Max seems to have missed and that's why the Clock isn't working. A little bit later (we can only assume Max has now put the missing piece back in), 'Dotman' (Jake) goes over to a worn out Max and asks him if he's fixed the Clock to which he replies negatively. Dotman believes he can fix the Clock and commands it to work. His hand flips a switch on the back of the Clock to which it turns back on and the coloured lights begin to work. Whilst Jake is in awe that he's made it work, Max whispers to the viewers how he forgot to turn the switch back on. All the characters gather around the Clock (minus Judy who is tied to a chair behind the Surprise curtain) and Jake presses it. Song Time is chosen and they begin to sing 'Clock Shock', a song reflecting on the day they've had and how they've missed the Clock. Their finale to the song is that they love the Tweenie Clock, and then the Clock loves them too, by flowing stars. Tweenie Clock Malfunction .jpg Trivia * The sound going down inside the Clock is the same sound as the adjustments of the series Teletubbies. * The Clock stops in camera before the answer tune not sounding right either, and nor is the music of Surprise Time. * Jake however says "com-mode" instead of "command", as he doesn't know what the word "command" is. * This episode almost had a Story Time at the beginning but then was interrupted by the clock. Category:Tweenies Episodes Category:2002 Episodes Category:Episodes that Max pushes the Tweenie Clock Category:Episodes that Jake pushes the Tweenie Clock Category:Episodes with Izzles Category:Episodes with Messy Time Category:Episodes with Song Time Category:Episodes with Story Time Category:Episodes with Surprise Time Category:Episodes with mungo Category:Episodes with judy Category:Episodes with max Category:Episodes with Explodes Category:Episodes with bizarre things Category:Series 7 Episodes Category:Episodes written by Alison Stewart Category:Episodes directed by Alison Stewart Category:Episodes where Max Gets Angry Category:Episodes with kissing Category:Episodes Where Fizz Is A Princess Category:Episodes when Bella was voiced by Emma Weaver Category:Episodes that milo wears a yellow apron Category:Episodes that jake wears a blue apron Category:Episodes that fizz wears a green apron Category:Episodes that bella wears a red apron